


This Boy

by iftherewasnoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV First Person, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Vague, don't know how to feel about that, just trying stuff, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftherewasnoyou/pseuds/iftherewasnoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just. This boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Boy

There is this boy. I keep seeing him. Keep walking past him, and he looks at me, and I don’t know what I feel. I don’t understand it. He’s just. Different. Different than all the other people I know. Everyone is so… the same. Everyone is the same. But he seems different, like you just have to stand still and look at him. I don’t even know what I mean with that, it’s not like he’s a model or someting. It’s just. You have to look at him, you have to investigate him, you just want to know what kind of creature he is. Or something. At least I do.

A few nights ago, I saw him at the train station. He was sitting on a bench, staring. To nothing in particular I think. The moment I laid eyes on him, he looked up and smiled at me. Not a happy smile. More like some sad, knowing smile. That moment I decided I wanted to know more of him. So i sat. Next to him. For a while, we didn’t say anything to each other. It was quite.. peaceful I think. After a few minutes, I started speaking. My voice came out a bit hoarse I think. I asked him what he was thinking (cliché, I know). At first he didn’t answer me. So i asked again. He looked at me and started talking. Very slowly, taking his time. He said he thought about nothing and everything at the same time. About silence. And sound. I remember watching him, a bit confused. And also a bit irritated, I mean come on, who says stuff like that. Little hipster emo guy. But I stayed were I was, right next to him on this bench. 

The next night, I went there again. And then tonight again. I can't help it. I feel like even if I don’t want to, my feet just bring me there. So I just go. I go and I talk to him, or I don’t talk and we just sit.

I feel like I can conquer the world by his side. Just sitting there. One word, one sigh, one look at a time. Because this boy is just. Different.


End file.
